Patch panels are commonly used to enable inter-connection or cross-connection between telecommunications equipment. A typical patch panel includes a cable termination interface to connect one or more patch cables to respective connector elements. Additionally, patch panels include fixtures to facilitate cable management and organization.
The telecommunications industry is driven to provide patch panel systems that provide the most effective and efficient methods for cable termination and management. For these and other reasons improved patch panel assemblies are desired.